


December 1937

by AnyoneforteaUS (Thalassatx)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassatx/pseuds/AnyoneforteaUS
Summary: Just some Christmas fluff that hopefully will make you laugh.





	December 1937

December 1937

“Steve, stop making this worse.”

“It ain’t gonna fit, Buck. No way.”

“Yes it will! Get some more of that grease. It’ll make it fit.”

“Jeez, Bucky, you’re just making a mess. It still ain’t gonna fit.”

“Would you stop arguing with me and – look, it’s almost in. Push down, yeah, right there….”

“Dammit Bucky! That hurt!”

“Quit whining Steve-o, look, it’s going in!”

*grunting and a hiss and then a yelp of victory*

“I told you! It’s in! Finally it’s in!”

“It shouldn’t look like that, should it?”

“Looks beautiful to me.”

“No, it’s crooked.”

“Steve Rogers, I swear to Jesus I’m going to-“

“No, you ain’t. Look, pull it out a little.”

“If I pull it out, it’s gonna come all the way out then we’ll have to start all over.”

“Bucky, just listen to me, I know what I’m talking about!”

“No you don’t! You ain’t ever done this before!”

“Well neither have you!”

“But I’ve seen it done!

“So have I!”

“Stevie, don’t you dare get mad at me. Not now! This is an important event here, pal.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

*big sigh*

“Okay, let me move it a little. But I ain’t pulling it out.”

“Fine, just straighten it up some. 

“Is that better?”

“Yeah, that’s a lot better. Thanks.”

“I guess you’re the brains and I’m the brawn or somethin’.”

*snicker* “Somethin’.”

“Shaddup. So, what’s next?”

“I dunno. You said you’ve seen it done before. What usually comes next?”

“Smart Alec. I think next we put on the ribbons.”

“You got ribbons?”

*silence*

“I didn’t get any ribbons.”

“Didn’t think so.”

“Well, let’s see what you got in that box.”

“Be careful with my balls!”

*peals of laughter*

“Don’t worry Stevie, I ain’t gonna bruise your precious balls.”

“I didn’t mean THOSE!”

“Sure you didn’t. I’ll be gentle, babydoll.”

“SHUT UP!”

And so the first Barnes-Rogers Christmas tree went up.


End file.
